


Three of a Kind

by chocopaopu



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Death Note - Freeform, High School, Love Triangle, M/M, Matt is a cutie, Mello is sassy af, Tumblr Prompt, idek man, near is a dork, wammy's house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopaopu/pseuds/chocopaopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you meet your first love in highschool. For Near that was partially true. He'd known his since he was young, or at least he thought he did. </p><p>     Near has lived close to his entire live within Wammys house, an orphanage. There he met his two best friends Matt and Mello. Though when he graduates middle school, joining his friends in High School, things change. The duo he thought he knew since he was but a child become complete strangers, and to make matters worse he starts to develop feelings for the chocolate obsessed blonde. </p><p>    But the drama doesn't stop there. Throw in a few flirtatious comments and lustful looks from Matt and you'll see just how much it takes before the once brotherly trio breaks. </p><p>( I'M SORRY I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS WHOOPS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work here on Archive of Our Own and I appreciate you all reading this^_^ 
> 
> I got this idea from @cleaningkinglevi on tumblr and you should follow their blog because it's the best thing I've ever seen. 
> 
> And if you're feeling froggy follow mine too @thelegendofthefireemblem :D

WARNING: slow chapter as this is just explaining Nears situation and where he realizes his feelings for Mello^_^

 •three months prior•

 

     " Valedictorian Nate River."

 

     My name sounded throughout the auditorium, rolling off the principals tongue as he held my diploma in his wrinkled hands. I shifted off my chair and walked across the stage, my shoes clicking as I strutted down to the podium stopping in front to shake the mans hand and pose for a picture.

     I could see Matt and Mello holding their phones up in the back, no doubt taking a picture or video. They were hard to miss with Matts obnoxious choice of clothes and Mello's incessant need to look like a biker. Nevertheless, they were my closest friends. Practically brothers to me.

     Scratch that, they were my brothers. I'd known the two since I came to Wammy's House, my current orphanage, all those years ago. They'd immediately accepted me into their group when I had to share a room with them and we remained close every since. Despite our two year age difference the two treated me as if I were their equals.

     " Congratulations Nate." The principals raspy voice said as he send me on my way. He smiled at me handing me an extra medal for my academic excellence in this middle school before the next name was called and I was forced to sit back down in my seat.

     " Salutatorian Sayu Yagami" was next to be announced and the girl next to me stood up, swinging her dark hair as her heels tapped against the stage. My eyes traveled with her to the podium, stopping on my makeshift family in the back. Watari, the caretaker, sat with his hands folded in his lap, a straight line painted across his face. Next to him was L, who was much older than most of us. He sat in an awkward position in his chair, focused on the ceremony. Beside them sat Matt and Mello as they shared a chocolate bar, which showed how close they are considering Mello doesn't even share his chocolate with me. Bastard. A few others from the Orphanage sat behind them, yet I couldn't care less who any of them were. Thankfully they sat still long enough for my middle school graduation to finish.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

     " Watari please, we'll be back before ten! We just want to celebrate little Nears graduation over here." Matt begged. " How do you think poor Near feels, hm? You let L take Mello and I out the night of our graduation. I think it's fair we keep the ball rolling with this one." He added, ruffling my hair. I cringed at his hand, swatting it away. With a sigh and distrusting glance, Watari nodded telling us to be home by nine o'clock. He asked L to drive us, who obliged easily knowing the old man didn't trust Matt or Mello to get us there in one piece. For being such smart teenagers, they weren't exactly... smart.

     It didn't take long before we were all piling in the car, Mello riding shot gun. Deep down I wished he'd ride in the back with Matt and I, they always made for an interesting car ride. Though my favorite was when we were driving a long time and Mello would allow me to sleep on his shoulder when I got tired. He had surprisingly muscular shoulders that were comfortable to lay on, and were broad enough to where my head never hand to lay on his uncomfortable leather clothing. I liked being close to him. It was comforting, nostalgic almost.

     " Ay kid, you okay back there? I'm talking to you!" Mello impatiently said, snapping his leather coated fingers in my face. Broken from my thoughts, I turned to him jumping at the fingers that were so close to my face.

     " Geez Mello, chill! You're going to give little Near here a heart attack." Matt laughed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. " Are you good Near?" He questioned turning to me. I wiped the panicked expression from my usually emotionless face. Nodding I turned back to Mello, turning a blind eye to Matt who was pressed up against me, basically pulling me into his lap. Mello mumbled something that I could only decipher as " At least be a little discreet you damn pervert."

     " Is the ice cream place on third street okay?" Mello asked, his voice going softer. I felt my heart twitch at his tone, he just looked incredibly... attractive? No. One could not describe the beauty that was Mihael Keehl in one word. Nevertheless in one as meaningless as attractive. He was simply elegant. He looked at me impatiently again.

     " Yes that will suffice." I agreed. Matt let out a squeal of excitement, squeezing my shoulders once again. L drove us the rest of the way, parking the car once we reached our destination. Climbing out, we walked in a line, L on my right and the duo on my left, into the ice cream store. After ordering the most sugary thing they had on the menu we took our seats in a booth in the back, L quietly sitting next to me on the inside, while Matt and Mello sat across. We dug in making light conversation, but the entire time I could focus on one thing. Mello. The blonde had settled for chocolate chunk ice cream, with fudge drizzled on top. By the end of the meal I had realized one thing:

I was hopelessly in love with one of my best friends.

Fuck me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will be updated soon I promise!


End file.
